My Messed Up Love Triangle
by featherfire65
Summary: This story takes place as if I am my minecraft character, able to go to different servers and play games. Everyone knows the couple Merome, Mitch and Jerome. You can read fanfictions and watch their videos. But what if Mitch loved someone else, but knew if he confessed his feelings to Jerome, he would be punished? That's where I come in. Will Mitch pick me or Jerome?


Chapter 1

Lacey

I look behind me, there's no one there. I run faster, I know someone wants me dead. He won't stop until he loots my dead corpse. I fought for this diamond armor, and for Betty, and I'm not going to lose it now. I killed the Bacca for this. I won't let him kill me. I hear a squeal and I whip around. I see the pig rushing towards me. Oh dear god, it's Jerome. I see his brown fur covering his pig body. Mitch runs up behind him and together they face me.

They both stare at me with their intense eyes and I feel sweat collecting on the back of my neck. Come on, I can't panic now. Not with both of them standing in front of me, thirsty for my blood. Jerome rushes me, and I stab him in the chest with Betty. He falls to the ground, his body twitching a few times, and then goes still. I look up and see Mitch staring at Jerome's body with wide eyes. He lunges towards me, pure hatred glowing in his eyes, his love for Jerome propelling him forward. He smacks Betty out of my hands and kicks me hard in the chest, knocking me to the ground. I turn onto my hands and knees as I struggle to breathe. He kicks me hard in the ribs sending me across the forest floor. I slam into a tree stump, black spots dancing across my vision. I stare up at Mitch, where there is a slight glimpse of amusement in his deep brown eyes, and he smashes Betty into my skull. Then, there's nothing.

I wake up in a cold sweat. What the hell just happened? Mitch can't kill me, he loves me, I know he does. I've seen it in the way he looks at me, the things he says to me when Jerome can't hear. I know I love him too much to kill him. I would hate to be in a Hunger Games with him, but would he hesitate to kill me if I ever killed Jerome? Maybe my dreams are signs sent from StarCan... Wait, what? I've been spending too much time on Warriors servers...I go back to the Nexus and go to the Hunger Games Lobby. I need to sharpen my skills so that the Bacca, or god forbid the Benja, can't kill me.

I go to the server signs and I see him standing there, leaning against the wall, with that expression of relaxation that I've come to know and love. I start to walk towards him. This is finally happening! He's picking me over Jerome! But I notice as I'm walking that he isn't looking at me. He's staring at someone behind me. I stop dead in my tracks and someone bumps into me. I know at once who it is when the fur leaves parmesan cheese where it made contact. I turn, hatred pouring from my eyes. He looks back at me, a confused look on his pathetic bacca face. He keeps walking. I start to walk away back to the server signs before I punch him. I look over my shoulder and see Mitch looking at me as Jerome has his back turned. He points his head towards a ledge about 50 blocks up from the ground. Only Mitch, Jerome, and I know how to get onto that ledge. He mouths these words: Meet me at midnight. Then he quickly turns his attention back to Jerome as he turns back around. My heart skips a beat. He wants to meet me! I look at my watch, it's 11:00am. I frown. Midnight is such a long ways away, how will I make it through the day? I decide on playing some Hunger Games, hopefully I can win a few for Mitch.

I sit up in my bed as my alarm clock rings 11:50pm. A smile creeps onto my lips and I can't take it off. I jump out of bed and run out of my house. I stare at the moon and stars, fascinated by their silvery light. I run to the Nexus. The main lobby is deserted. Not one player roams the pathways. All of the lights are off, the only light to guide my way is the moonlight. I slowly creep along the cobblestone walls until I find the Hunger Games lobby. I look around in the darkness, trying to pinpoint where I am. I bump into the wall the holds the server signs and I instantly know that the ledge is to my right. I turn and walk straight to the right until I bump into the stone wall. I feel my way down the wall until my hand skims over a lever. I flip it but nothing happens. I look around for a secret opening, but I don't find one. Ugh, I am so stupid. I can't remember where the lever is. I look around some more but I can't find the right lever. I finally stumble into a tree and I shudder, remembering my dream from the night before. I use the trunk for support as I get up and my hand touches something. It's a lever! I flip it and I am instantly teleported 50 blocks up in the air, on the ledge that overlooks the entire server. I sigh, it's so beautiful up here.

I look around, and I realize that he isn't here. I look at my watch, its 12:05. Where is he? Maybe he's on his way, I suppose. I sit down with my legs hanging over the side. I sit there for a while, losing track of time, thinking about Mitch and the future I could have with him. I imagine our children, running around the Nexus, killing everyone in HG, making us laugh. I think of Mitch's face. Of his deep, loving, inviting brown eyes, his full lips, his brown hair that breezes in the wind. I think of the way he smells, though I've never been able to breathe that scent for very long, I love it. It reminds me of love and happiness. Then I imagine all of Mitch's fans shipping #Merome. All the fanfictions of them cuddling, it disgusts me. Who would want to sleep with a filthy, hairy beast? I just don't get it.

I must have dozed off because I wake up, my legs stiff and still hanging over the side of the ledge. How I didn't fall off, I don't know. I look at my watch again, it's 1:30am. I look around, but Mitch is still nowhere to be seen. Sudden anger fills my body. Why would he lie to me? Why is he an hour and a half late? Is he with that stupid, idiotic excuse for a bacca? Has he been playing with me this entire time? I punch the stone wall, the sound of my knuckles hitting cold, hard stone echoing across the server. I stomp over to the button that teleports me back to the ground. I punch it, accidentally breaking it in the process. I reappear on the ground. I run back to my house, slam my door, and run to my bed. I jump under the covers, burrowing my face into my pillow as the first tear rolls down my cheek. I can't believe this is happening. I can't I can't I can't.

I open my eyes to find myself in a dark room with no doors and no windows. The only thing in the room is a bed. I try to lay down in the bed because I find myself extremely tired, but I am frozen in place. I can't move. I struggle, but it's no use. I look down at my legs, willing them to move, but they don't. When I look back up, my breathe catches in my lungs. On the bed are two figures. One with a red and black checkered sweatshirt and another covered in a suit made of fur. I scream at the top of my lungs, a scream not of fear, but pure rage. The two figures lay in bed, moaning each other's names. I growl and yell as loud as I can, telling them to knock it off, but it doesn't work. I stand frozen in place, staring at this horrible nightmare for what seems like forever.


End file.
